ramroomrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Raid on Sturmovik Battlecruiser Base
The Raid on Sturmovik Battlecruiser Base is a Red Faction raid on a Sturmovik Battlecruiser construction and land docking bay against the Tau'ri in Reality 109. Preparation for the raid To weaken the Tau'ri capability to attack Red Faction hidden bases from orbit, the Russian Red Faction cell decide to team up with a British Aerial Red Faction cell to attack a Sturmovik Battlecruiser Base 39 miles from Volgograd. The British Aerial cell gathers 4 Spitfire Mk IIB's and 4 Hurricane Mk I's to escort a flight of two Lancaster heavy bombers carrying over 8000 pounds of bombs to the base, which will precede the Russian cells raid of the facility. Air Raid The British Aerial Cell was spotted by Russian radar 8 miles from the base, closing fast. The base's AA systems were brought online and manned, while the base commander, Shonin Kinski, contacted the Volgograd Air Base control center to report a formation of bombers heading for the base. The base dispatched a squadron of Yak-1Bs to intercept the incoming bomber group. When the bomber group reached the possible range, the AA and flak guns opened fire on the group, prompting the fighter escort to scatter. Due to the flak fire, the two new pilots shattered under pressure and turned towards each other and collided. Another Spitfire was shot down by a flak shell exploding in the left wing, causing it and its cannons and machine guns to explode aswell. The bombers reach the base as the Yak-1B squadron arrives to attack the Lancasters. The Lancasters begin releasing their payloads as their defensive gunners and fighter escort battle the Yaks. The main barracks, primary vehicle depot and missile storage bay were destroyed. The explosion from the missile bay destroyed the eastern parimeter wall, giving the Russian Cell access to the base. The bomber group suffered the lost of the majority of its fighter escort, with one Hurricane and two Spirtfires left, while one of the Lancasters was shot down, while only one of the five Yak-1Bs were shot down. With the bomber squadron on the run, the Yaks turn to return to base as the ground assault begins. Ground Assault With the British Aerial Cell leaving the combat zone, the Russian Cell begins its assault on the base by rushing the hole created by the bombers. Several technicals drop off crews to hijack enemy tanks and secure supplies while the humvees and infantry engage Russian Army forces so the hijackers can secure whats needed anf fuel teams secure the diesel and stored aviation fuel needed to resupply its vehicles and send the aviation fuel to the British Aerial Cell. With four of the 7 remaining tanks secured and two trucks of fuel secure, the humvee unit covers the technical and fuel truck unit's retreat. After the technicals and fuel trucks are clear of the base wall, the humvee unit begins its retreat, only to be cut off by the remaining 3 T-83 tanks, forcing the unit to surrender. Aftermath Following the capture of the humvee teams and the Lancaster bomber crew, their interrogation reveals little information, but a small refueling base midway to France near the German-Russian border. No information is gained about where the stolen aviation fuel will be take or how it will get there.